Del amor al odio
by MoonHarker
Summary: Dicen que del Odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero cuando el amor se convierte en odio cuantos pasos debes de dar para poder desatar tantos enredos,
1. Chapter 1

INFIELES

CAPÍTULO 1° PESADILLAS

 _´´El sol siempre irá tras la luna y la luna siempre volverá al sol´´_

¿ _Qué pecado es más grande serle infiel a la persona a la que le juraste fidelidad eterna, o serle infiel a la persona que tu corazón eligió y a la cual tu alma y ser le pertenecen?_

Tenía algunas horas que habían terminado las clases de la universidad, y el ya estaba recostado en su cama descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada con sus brazos cubriendo su rostros; no sabía cómo asimilar la situación sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía pues a decir verdad se había hecho muchas ilusiones e historias en su cabeza de cómo sería su vida ahora que estudiarían la universidad, el siempre llevándola a sus clases, juntándose al terminar sus horarios e ir directo a casa de uno de los dos, pasar la tarde juntos, todos los planes que había hecho de que harían en cada vacaciones que tuvieran, sus primeros viajes juntos solos como pareja conociendo nuevas ciudades y culturas, todo eso se había ido al carajo.

Cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos de esa tarde lo empezaron a bombardear

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Creo ya estamos lo suficiente lejos para poder hablar tranquilamente

Podía notar su nerviosismo, la veía patear las piedras a su alrededor y fijar la mirada al suelo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que temía por su reacción

\- ¿Rukia? Oh vamos enana sea lo que sea dímelo ya,

\- Bien, Ichigo por favor no te vuelvas loco y piénsalo bien antes de ponerte a gritar

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, era verdad que su novia siempre salía con cualquier disparate cuando le pedía que hablaran "seriamente" pero aún así no podía evitar que su ansiedad se disparara

\- Nii sama quiere que estudie fuera, cree que terminando la preparatoria es el tiempo idóneo para empezar una licenciatura en una reconocida universidad en el extranjero

Empezó hablando rápido y termino casi susurrando las últimas palabras

\- Ichigo, por favor di algo,

-¿y tú qué quieres?

La confrontó de manera directa y tranquila pero por dentro estaba rogándole a dios que ella le dijera que estaba aterrada como el de solo pensar que ya no estarían juntos, por qué para que mentir en esos momentos solo pensaba que si ella se iba se olvidaría de él, llegaría un cretino que al verla quedaría encantado con esos hermosos ojos violetas ese rostro de niña que servía como disfraz de la chica más atrabancada, divertida, enigmáticamente sensual y todas esas cualidades que él sabía no podría encontrarse juntas tan fácilmente en otra persona, sentía que no podía respirar y de pronto su cuerpo estaba todo mojado y luchaba entre aguas que lo trataban de ahogar y la escuchaba gritar su nombre a lo lejos intentando encontrarlo, y el intentaba flotar para que ella lo viera y tomará su mano estaba seguro que si él podía ver su rostro una vez más, y tomar su mano todo estaría bien, nada de eso tenía sentido pero no le importaba el agua lo hundía y el intentaba salir a flote y alzarse lo más que podía para verla, y ahí estaban otra vez su nombre en sus labios pero de pronto se dio cuenta esa vos no era de ella, no era de Rukia, de su RUKIA! entonces dejo de luchar, todo era tan confuso y lo entendió esa voz era de Orihime...

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, estaba bañado en sudor y podía sentir que su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas

\- Ichigo, ¿cariño estás bien?

Volteo su rostro y la vio con sus manos temblorosas y el rostro desencajado por la preocupación, se sentía el más canalla, si ella supiera la verdad de su pesadilla, no quería lastimarla así que intentó sonar lo más natural y creíblemente posible

\- Lo siento Orihime, he tenido mucha presión en el trabajo, disculpa no quise asustarte

\- No, no te disculpes lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo no pasa nada

\- Gracias

Y por impulso o culpa acaricio los cabellos de la mujer intentando tranquilizarla, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando vio que ella recostaba su rostro en su pecho y lo estrujaba con sus manos, intentó aceptar su demostración de afecto, pero no podía mentirse estaba muy afectado por el sueño que acaba de tener y solo quería escapar la alejo lo más suavemente posible y huyó de esa habitación hacia un lugar donde pudiera tranquilizase y alejar nuevamente los fantasmas del pasado.

Habían pasado 5 años y aún sentía como si fuera ayer el día en que estúpidamente se dejó convencer por ella de que nada cambiaría...

\- Ichigo! Ichigo! IDIOTA! ESPÉRAME

Iba camino a la escuela y si, esta vez no había pasado por su novia como de costumbre, no había dormido en toda la noche, y su rostro apagado y tremendas ojeras lo delataban y aún que él podía apostar sin temor a perder que ella sabía perfectamente que él la amaba como a nada en el mundo, no podía negar que le avergonzaba que se diera cuenta que era tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de ella, escucho sus presurosos pasos que luego se convirtieron en una carrera para alcanzarlo, la escucho gritarle y tontamente pensó que aún había posibilidades de huir de ella entrar a su primera clase y verla después, ya que tuviera pretextos para echarle a alguien la culpa de su humor de perros y ni hablar de la cara larga, pero sabía que ella no descansaría hasta encararlo esa mañana, y como dicen al mal tiempo darle prisa, detuvo su paso y espero a que lo alcanzará

\- Que te pasa... se puede saber por qué te estás ocultando de mi... ayer llame a tu casa... y tú papá me dijo que estabas encerrado en tu cuarto y que no habías querido abrirle a nadie, ¿estas idiota Ichigo?

\- Ese viejo es un exagerado, solo estaba estudiando, además ya casi terminamos el curso ¿y te irás no? No entiendo entonces por qué te preocupas por mí,

\- ¿Es enserio cabeza de zanahoria? Realmente pensé que te enojarías pero nunca que te comportarías como niño

\- Rukia ya es tarde, después hablamos si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a la escuela

\- Nii sama no está en casa sabes, y la Sra. Aiko hoy se encarga de hacer las compras por lo que la casa estará toda la mañana sola,

Y se le quedo viendo con esos ojos de un profundo violeta, con esa expresión de niña que daba entender que detrás de esa invitación no había nada más, pero él entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo, y si como aquella primera vez su corazón se aceleró, y no dejaba de preguntarse ahora qué diablos significaba eso! Un día le decía que se largaría a estudiar a otro lado y al otro lo invitaba a escabullirse a su casa como tantas veces lo había hecho para terminar escondido por horas en su recámara haciéndole el amor, esa mujer estaba loca o era terriblemente malvada por jugar así con sus sentimientos;

Llegaron a la entrada de la residencia kuchiki, y rukia entretuvo al vigilante de la entrada mientras Ichigo saltaba la barda,

\- Bueno, muchas gracias iré a mi habitación, la señora Aiko ya ha ido a hacer las compras?

\- Si señorita, pero no irá a la escuela? gusta que le diga al chofer que se prepare para llevarla

\- No por favor no lo molestes, pensé que venir por mi libro me llevaría menso tiempo pero ya estoy muy retrasada no alcanzaría llegar ni aún que el chofer se saltara todo los altos que nos topáramos, me quedaré a estudiar en mi habitación y mañana revisaré mis libros antes de salir- y empezó a reírse sonoramente y agitar su mano en señal de despedida y corrió hacia adentro de la casa solo girándose para aceptar la reverencia que el guardia le hacía, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y entonces recordó a la chica que ayudaba en el mantenimiento de la casa al ama de llaves y volvió a bajar,

\- Querida Aimi podrías decirle a la Sra, Aiko cuando vuelva que por favor nadie toque mi puerta anoche me desvele estudiando y en verdad necesito descansar en cuanto tenga hambre yo bajaré, gracias.

Y la joven solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza mientras la veía corre escaleras arriba y la escucho cerrar la puerta.

\- Vaya, veo que cada vez se te hace más fácil burlar a todos y entrar sin ser visto

\- Bueno tomando en cuenta que al menos dos veces por semanas me metes aquí no puedes culparme de conocer cada rincón de tu casa

No pudo evitar que eso último le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro, se quitó los zapatos y prosiguió con las medias se puso de espaldas a Ichigo mientras se inclinaba para empezar a bajarlas, lo hizo de la manera más lenta y con toda la intención que al hacerlo quedará expuesta ante el chico sus piernas y gran parte de su ropa interior de encaje, se giró y se desató el moño rojo del cuello y prosiguió desabotonando la falda haciéndola caer al suelo, sonrío disimuladamente ante su muy evidente erección y se sentó en la cama a lado de el,

\- Y bien de qué quieres hablar

\- Para empezar de por qué haces todo esto, cuando ayer me dejaste en claro que te irías, como esperas que yo acepté que todo esto se acabo si ahora haces esto,

\- Espera, ¿Qué?, Ichigo, estas demente si crees que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente

Y para el esas palabras fueron un boleto al cielo, por qué lo que menos quería era eso la aprisionó debajo de su cuerpo y entre horas de hacerle el amor y terminar para volver a empezar nuevamente a hacerla suya ella le juro que nada cambiaría en su relación que ella seguiría siendo suya hasta el ultima día de su vida, que iría a estudiar pero que cada vacaciones regresaría para estar con él, que todas las noches hablarían por teléfono o chatearían y entre besos, palabras, caricias y orgasmos salió de esas casa feliz y convencido que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, y vamos el no sería un ogro y apoyaría a su novia en esto, confiaría en ella y la distancia no significaría nada que eran 4 años cuanto toda una vida los esperaba;

Acomodó su cerveza en el barandal de la terraza, seco sus lágrimas, y empezó a reír al recordar su ingenuidad en aquella época, si pudiera regresar ese día y decirse a sí mismo que era un idiota que Rukia jamás regresaría, que a los 7 meses de irse perdió contacto con ella para no saber nada más y que pasando 2 años para que un día su amiga Orihime le confesara y le enseñara fotos de rukia con su nuevo novio en una red social, si le hubieran dicho en aquellos días que él se casaría con Orihime y tendrían un hijo de hubiera reído hasta morir, pero así era estaba casado y tenía un hijo de 4 años con ella y rukia, esa rukia con la que pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida hacía años que no sabía de ella pero al menos una vez por mes se aferraba a volver y atormentarlo con pesadillas y recuerdos.


	2. El comienzo del final de una historia

Capítulo 2 El comienzo del final de una historia

 _ **"Pero si tú me domesticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Para mí, tú serás único en el mundo. Para ti, yo seré único en el mundo…"**_

Has tenido esa sensación de vacío en tu pecho, como si todo tu cuerpo tuviera frío a un cuando todos los demás se quejan de calor, y cada vez que intentas comer el nudo en tu garganta hace que tragar sea difícil, nunca pensó sentirse así hacía mucho no sentía un dolor tan profundo, solo cuando su madre murió había sentido ese agujero en el estomago que parecía tan grande que hacía que el pecho le doliera, se sentía perdido, iba a la escuela por qué no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo afectado que estaba y en su casa intentaba actuar lo más normal que podía ps no quería preocupar a sus hermanas, se sentía ridículo, estaba seguro que tenía un semblante patético a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pues incluso el loco de su padre había dejado de molestarlo; no no lo entendía como ella había podido olvidar todo y sacarlo así de su vida, como si lo vivido juntos hubiera sido una capituló más para ella, lo había borrado de su historia así de un día para otro y en cambio el la extrañaba todos los días se ponía la meta de lucha por no sentirse así pero cada vez que la noche llegaba era imposible no pensar en ella, ya no quería sentirse así ella lo había traicionado, estaba con alguien más, había seguido con su vida a meses de prometerle que la distancia sería lo de menos ante lo fuerte de su amor, y el estúpidamente le creyó, se levantó de la cama y arrojo la almohada con la que se cubría el rostro y está fue a caer directo sobre la mesita de noche tirando la lámpara que se estrelló al hacer contacto con el piso,

— Eres un imbécil Ichigo! Se reclamó y apretó los dientes para evitar con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas vencieran, pero las malditas rodaron triunfante por sus mejillas

— No importa si se fue o no, ella no me amaba de verdad cerca o lejos se hubiera ido de mi lado,

Volvió a recostarse y entre el esfuerzo mental que hacía por intentar no pensar más se quedo dormido,

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver al maestro de biología cargando sus libros y ese maletín que siempre se veía apuntó de reventar, están seguro que ese hombre llevaba hasta la taza de café ahí guardada_

 _— Siéntense por favor, Asano tome su lugar, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, en un momento vendrá el director a presentarla, sean amables y apoyen a su compañera nueva_

 _Unos shhhh shhhh lo distrajeron del discurso del profesor y vio a Keigo dibujar con sus manos una silueta en el aire dándole entender que se moría de curiosidad por ver si la nueva estudiante era bella, lo ignoro y volvió a poner atención al ver que el director entraba al aula_

 _— Buenos días jóvenes, permítanme presentarles a su nueva compañera, Kuchiki pasa por favor_

 _Lo primero que vio fue unas medias negra que contorneaban unas hermosas piernas blancas,_

 _— Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, dio una breve reverencia_

 _— Espero llevarme bien con todos_

 _Su voz hicieron que alzara los ojos y ahí estaba la dueña de esas hermosas piernas una menuda chica de cabellera de un color negro realmente profundo y ojos azules un azul muy oscuro, su piel era blanca y así resaltar sus labios rosados y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, realmente era una imagen preciosa, se sintió incómodo y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que una mirada lo atravesaba, voltio a ver y si era Orihime "su novia" que había visto todo el análisis visual que había hecho, se sintió avergonzado y regreso la vista al frente pero evitó ver a la nueva chica_

 _Estaban en la azotea donde siempre comían bromeando cuando vio a tatsuki hacercarse no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando vio que venía seguida de la chica nueva,_

 _— Hola , invite a Rukia a merendar con nosotros así podremos conocernos más fácilmente y sonrío directamente a la chica_

 _— Muchas gracias, es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes_

 _— Oh tatsuki! Que buena amiga eres al traer a la hermosa kuchiki_

 _Y por inercia le dio un puñetazo que envió a que keigo unos 3 metros lejos y evitó se abalanzara efusivamente sobre la chica lo cual provocó que si amigo chillara soltando miles de reclamos hacia el pelinaranjo_

 _— perdónalo, mi amigo no sabe comportarse_

 _Lo dijo de la manera más rápida que su forma sería y directa de ser le permitía y volvió a tomar asiento al sentir la mirada irritada de la chica de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada ahora a su lado_

Rukia le sonrió y lo miro tan profundamente que se dio cuenta de su error sus ojos difinitivamente no eran azules, eran violeta, algo que nunca antes había visto pero aún sintió que combinaban perfecto con ese cabello negro azabache, se sintió nervioso al darse cuenta que se había quedado perdido mirándola y su nervios crecieron más cuando sintió el mordaz apretón que le dio Orihime dejándole claro a esa chica que el era ya de su propiedad.

Y es que Orihime podía ser tachada como una chica dulce y distraída muy distraída hasta podrían llamarla loca, celosa y psicopata pero ella estaba segura que esa mirada de esa tal Kuchiki había sido una advertencia su novio le había gustado e iba por el,

Así siguieron días de intercambios de miradas, y sonrisas de triunfo por partes de ella cuando volteaba a ver y lo descubría mirándola, el pelinaranja se sonrojaba y desviaba rápidamente la mirada al sentirse descubierto.

Por fin habían terminado las clases y descansaba recostado en su habitación se masajeaba las sienes, estaba incómodo de esta situación, se sentía un completo idiota esa chica ni siquiera le había hablado o demostrado algún interés más allá de algunas miradas y ya estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza, su novia estaba todo el día de mal humor, celosa y llena de reclamos cada vez que lo descubría mirándola, estaba arto era verdad que quería mucho a Orihime pero estaba muy consciente que no la amaba, como no había amado a ninguna de sus exnovias pero había decidido hacerla feliz era una chica linda que siempre había estado pendiente de el, eran amigos desde niños y ya que no encontraba nadie que le despertara nada decidió hacerla feliz, además tenía que reconocer que ella tenía sus virtudes era una chica hermosa, delicada y aún que aveces era sofocante que estuviera todo el día pendiente de el le agradecía todo su cariño, y tenía que reconocer que después de todo el sexo no era malo, aún que nunca quiso llevar su relación tan lejos pues consciente estaba de que sus sentimientos mutuos eran muy distantes y no quería aprovecharse de ello, la chica se esmeró en dar ese paso y aún que no se sentía orgulloso era hombre y no le fue muy difícil dejar de resistirse.

Y ahora no podía dejar de prestarle atención a todo lo que hacía la chica de los ojos violeta

Despertó de golpe, se llevó las manos a la cara, otra vez había soñado con el pasado, con ella sea sentía asqueado quería olvidar todos esos recuerdos, bajo los pies dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua, pero sintió como algo los mordía, había olvidado la lampara estrellada en el piso y se hizo algunos cortes con los fragmentos del cristal que reposaba en el suelo, camino y el dolor se hizo latente en las plantas de sus pies, se sintió reconfortado al menos ese dolor le hacía mitigar un poco el otro dolor contra el que tenía una semana luchando, volvió a la cama con desinfectante y algodón del baño, limpio las heridas y sostuvo hasta que dejaron de sangrar al parecer no habían sido tan profundas, se recostó aún que tenía sed sabía que si caminaba hasta la cocina solo haría que él sangrado volviera miro el reloj de su celular, 3:00 A.M, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera increíble como ahora parecía temerle a la oscuridad, a la noche, el que siempre disfruto dormir, maldijo a Rukia mentalmente otra cosa más de la que ella era culpable, cerró sus ojos y giro en la cama hasta que sin darse cuenta volvió a quedar profundamente dormido

 _— Hola, vaya pensé que no tenías permitido salir sin vigilancia_

 _Voltio y la vio parada ahí en medio del pasillo del supermercado,_

 _— Hola, y muy graciosa he_

 _Ambos sonrieron por primera vez abiertamente y sin preocuparse de la novia asechadora, terminaron caminando juntos hacia sus casas pues durante sus platicas descubrieron que vivían por el mismo rumbo_

 _— Así que vives con tu padre y tus hermanas_

 _—_ _Así es,_

 _Se le quedo viendo y ella sonrió, se percató que pronto llegarían a su casa y sintió pesar de tener que separarse, y aun que sabía que Yuzu necesitaba las cosas para la cena y posiblemente lo regañaría al no poder preparar su nueva receta no le importo y se aventuró a invitarla a un parque cercano a su casa, platicaron mesiendose en los columpios sin darse cuenta del tiempo hasta que se percataron que pronto se haría de noche, aún que renuente a separarse por miedo a no tener otra oportunidad de hablar o verse decidió que lo correcto era ya acompañarla a su casa, se despidieron y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, nunca había tenido sus labios tan cerca y extrañamente por primera vez sintió deseos de robarle un beso a alguien, ella sonrió no supo si descubrió sus pensamiento o solo le regaló una sonrisa antes de meterse a su casa, casa que aún que en ese momento no sabía después conocería tanto como la suya._

Ya había amanecido y comía los panqueques que yuzu preparo para desayunar, se forzó a comerlos y se despidió de sus hermanas, increíblemente esos días había estado llegando temprano a la escuela, consecuencia de su falta de sueño ps despertaba muy temprano, tomó el camino de siempre e intentó pasar lo más rápido el parque que tantos recuerdos le traía de ella, pronto vio el portón de la escuela y se adentró en ella llego a su salón se entretuvo viendo sus apuntes y cualquier cosa que le ayudara no pensar en sus problemas y pronto como hace tres días vio llegar a Orihime, sabía que llegaba temprano para hacerle compañía y aún que en verdad se lo agradecía prefería estar solo, alzó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa ella se sentó en silencio e interpretó el mensaje que su amigo le estaba dando, no quería molestarlo pero no lo dejaría solo la miro ahí sentada en la parte trasera del salón seguramente conteniéndose por no hacerle platica e incomodarlo, se sintió mal al recordarse hace un par de años en una situación muy parecida

Flasback

 _— Lo lamento mucho Orihime créeme que lo intente todo este tiempo lo he intentado pero sería engañarme y peor aún engañarte a ti si continuamos con esta relación_

 _— Pero amor por favor no te precipites, dime que he hecho mal por favor y yo lo cambiare te prometo que me esforzaré más_

 _Sostuvo sus manos que se juntaron en señal de súplica y las tomo entre las de el en verdad se sentía un canalla lastimándola, pero no podía seguir más con esa farsa de relación_

 _— por favor no lo haga más difícil yo siempre estaré ahí para ti como amigo_

 _— Pero yo no, no te quiero como amigo! Se deshacía en llanto e intentaba sacar sus manos para abrazarlo pero el no se lo permitió_

 _— Orihime si yo pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos y quererte de la misma forma en lo que tú lo haces te juro que lo haría, pero no es justo para ti seguir así_

 _—?¡Así! ¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que no me amas? ¡Justo ahora que llega una chica nueva la cual no deja de coquetearte! ¿O me vas a negar que es por ella?_

— Ella no me a estado buscando ni hizo nada para meterse en esta relación te lo aseguro

— No te creo, si es así entonces prométeme que no tendrás nada con ella, ¡PROMÉTEMELO! Por favor prométemelo

— Lo siento pero no puedo

—Está bien Ichigo, pero quiero que recuerdes que el día en que ella te falle yo estaré aquí para ti apoyándote, yo siempre voy a esperar a que te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo,

Tomo su maletín y salió corriendo sin poder detener las lágrimas

Fin del flasback

Y tal como lo había prometido ahí estaba ella a pesar de lo mucho que la lastimo estaba cumpliendo esa promesa de hace tanto tiempo,


End file.
